Acrocanthosaurus/Alpha
Alpha Acrocanthosaurus (also called Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus in the arcade/DS games) is an altered form of Acrocanthosaurus created and controlled by the Alpha Gang. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 750 **Rock/Scissors: 475 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English/Taiwanese Series 1) **Poison Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Other: In the DS Game, Zander's Acrocanthosaurus is later altered into this. Availability Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus was initially only available as a hidden card. *Japanese **6th Edition (ACT007S-竜; Tie Type; Hidden card) **Non-sale Alpha Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-003-竜) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (ACT017-竜; Poison Type) *English **5th Edition (ACT007S-Dino; Tie Type; Hidden card) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (ACT007S-龍; Tie Type; Hidden card) AlphaAcrocanthoJap.jpeg|Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus hidden arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) AlphaArcocanthoTaivback.jpg|Back of Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Species: Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Zander (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Debut: All Fired Up! *Dinosaurs Defeated: Paris, Chomp *Other: Created by Dr. Z altering Acrocanthosaurus with the Super Alpha Controller. It's the only Alpha Dinosaur that appears in the anime, although not the only altered one. Unnamed ability :Alpha Acrocanthosaurus shoots a blast of fire at its enemy from its mouth. This was used to defeat Paris and Chomp. He doesn't need a Move Card to use it. Sometimes when he uses this ability, the sail on his back glows pink. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus card back (size).png|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus anime card back (slightly dark; note a different shade of purple than Spectral Armor dinosaurs) TCG Stats *Species: Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKAA-001/100, DKAA-091/100, DKT1-001/004 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKAA), Colossal Rare (DKAA), Colossal Exclusive w/ texture (DKT1) *Image From: Ep. 16 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can reveal the top card of your deck. If you do and it's a Dinosaur, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points. Then, put the revealed card into your discard pile. Acrocanthosaurus_alpha_TCG_card.jpg|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (DKAA) Acrocanthosaurus Alpha TCG Card 3-Colossal.png|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Colossal Exclusive TCG card (DKT1) Arcade The Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus was created at the final stage of the story of an older version of Dinosaur King. The story depicts Dr. Z capturing a wild Acrocanthosaurus and then transforming it into the Alpha Dinosaur he desired. Anime Dr. Z altered Acrocanthosaurus using a new version of his Alpha Controller and gave it to the Alpha Trio so they could steal the cards the D-Team had taken. His body and stripes were turned from shades of earthen orange to dark grey, purple, and pink. Additionally, he now had the ability to breathe fire without the use of a Move Card, was seemingly immune to fire and flames, and his skin was capable of radiating extreme heat - hot enough to partially melt the pavement he walked on and cause flammable objects to combust from proximity alone. When the Alpha Gang arrived at the D-Team's home town, Zander summoned him and used the Super Alpha Ball to control him. After the dinosaur blew up a gas station by walking up to it (and being unaffected by the explosion or flames), the D-Team saw it and tried to stop him, but their Dino Holders were in the middle of being repaired and had to face him one at a time. First Paris was summoned, but because she couldn't touch him, she didn't last long and was defeated when he breathed fire on her. Then Chomp was summoned, knocking him down before facing his flames. As Chomp was forced back, he almost backed over the Alpha Gang, who jumped into the ocean with the Alpha Scanner that Acrocanthosaurus had been summoned with, frying the Alpha Ball and the Super Alpha Controller back at Zeta Point and making them lose control over him. He then went berserk and attacked Chomp again with flames, defeating him with a tail swat. Ace was then summoned, biting Alpha Acrocanthosaurus but recoiling from his searing skin. He then used Cyclone against him, but the wind only spread the existing fire even more. After Acrocanthosaurus started walking on towards the town again, Rex made Ace overcome his fear of water and jump into the ocean, combining Cyclone with the ocean water and making a Hurricane attack, which finally defeated Acrocanthosaurus. Max then retrieved the card. Trivia *Dr. Z arcade comments: **Japanese: アクト恐竜を、さらにパワーアップさせた「超アクト恐竜」の強さはだれにもとめられんぞい！ **English: This Super Alpha Dinosaur is my most powerful creation yet! Nothing can stop it! **Taiwanese: 讓亞法黨恐龍的威力更加提升”超級亞法黨恐龍“的強悍是誰都無法阻止的！ *Along with Alpha Gorgosaurus, Irritator, Einiosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Ouranosaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Alpha Dinosaurs Egg card. *It was the first Super Alpha Dinosaur to appear and as the final boss dinosaur in the arcade game. *Alpha Acrocanthosaurus' unnamed ability might be a reference to Godzilla's atomic ray attack; Acrocanthosaurus' spine glows similar to how Godzilla's dorsal fins glow when about to charge his attack. *He didn't appear in Dinosaur War!, possibly because his feet would've melted through the top of the Backlander where the battle took place. *While the front of his card in the anime stays the normal gray of a Dinosaur Card, the back is changed to a shade of magenta-purple. Purple also replaces the gray of dinosaurs who are equipped with Spectral Armor, but that is a different, less reddish shade of purple. *A Move Card from the DS Game, Burst of Flames, looks similar to its unnamed fire attack. Gallery Acrocanthosaurus_Super.jpg|full-sized Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Alpha Acrocanthosaurus 1.jpg|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus summoning pose Alpha Acrocanthosaurus 2.jpg|Walking up the coast road Alpha Acrocanthosaurus 4.jpg|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus with Super Alpha Controller Ball (malfunctioning) Alpha Acrocanthosaurus fire blast A.jpg|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus using its fire blasting ability Alpha Acrocanthosaurus shooting a blast of fire.png|Acrocanthosaurus using its ability Dinosaur King Acrocanthosaurus Alpha.png|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Colossal Rare artwork Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus.gif|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus from NagoyaTV Video Navigation Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Arcade Category:TCG